El castigo
by Masakaxa
Summary: Taichi nunca sospecho que un castigo podia traerle tantas sorpresas. Yamachi
1. Chapter 1: Un día perfecto

A Taichi Yagami no le gustaba la escuela.

Todo el mundo sabía eso; lo que no estaba tan claro era el porque.

No es que tuviera excesivos problemas en ella: su escuela era muy normalita; de esas donde tarde o temprano todos conocen a todos, te guste o no. No tenía que preocuparse de insultos, o de que le robasen el dinero de la comida, o de recibir una paliza a la salida de clase. Había oído que eso ocurría en algunos centros y agradecía con toda su alma que el suyo no fuera uno de ellos.

No, definitivamente no era esa la causa.

Tampoco era que fuese estúpido y no comprendiera lo que se decía en clase. Una cosa es hacerse el tonto, y otra muy distinta serlo.

No.

Lo que a Taichi le pasaba es que siempre encontraba una manera mejor de pasar su tiempo que frente a su lección.

Él lo intentaba. Se sentaba en la mesa de su habitación, abría el libro, buscaba la página correcta y...

... y siempre encontraba algo mejor que hacer.

Entre esas cosas más interesantes estaba ver la tele, dormir, jugar al fútbol, salir con los amigos, (especialmente si ese amigo era Matt), etc, etc, ..., incluso quedarse mirando al techo parecía más atractivo que ponerse a estudiar.

El caso es que como todo trae sus consecuencias, su personal agobio-al-intentar-estudiar-que-me-lleva-a-desistir-y-hacer-algo-mucho-más-interesante empezaba a traerle problemas. Eso, y también su falta de puntualidad. En concreto un gran problema de un año de duración que no había servido para nada más que para aumentar el poco aprecio que el muchacho tenía a la escuela.

// FLASHBACK //

Tai no podía respirar.

Había venido corriendo desde su casa, que por cierto estaba bastante lejos de la escuela, y ahora apenas podía meter aire en sus doloridos pulmones. Además, cada vez que lo hacía el dolor que tenía en el costado, y que a estas alturas se extendía por todo el estómago, le recordaba que lo que realmente necesitaba era parar el ritmo y sentarse a descansar.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Esa mañana, como prácticamente todas, había apagado el molesto despertador y se había dado la vuelta, acurrucándose de nuevo bajo las mantas. No se había enterado de más, tan solo creía haber oído a Kari que le decía algo, pero no lo recordaba muy bien. A decir verdad, era evidente que su hermana había intentado comunicar con él, y seguramente, decirle que iba a dormirse y llegar tarde, pero él, que estaba en el mundo del sueño feliz, ni se había enterado. No al menos hasta que se dio la vuelta movido por algún tipo de intervención divina y vio que ya tenia que estar llegando a su clase.

Nunca en su vida se había preparado tan rápido para llegar al colegio, pero como evidentemente no era su día de suerte, perdió el autobús y tubo que ir a patita a clase.

A patita y mucho más tarde que nunca en toda su dilatada carrera de "siento llegar tarde profesor"

Resultado: estaba medio ahogado, con un fuerte dolor de tripa, con los deberes olvidados ( y sin hacer) en la mesa de su habitación, y a la puerta de su clase preparándose para el peor castigo de su vida. ¡Y sólo llevaban dos semanas de clase!

Llamó a la puerta suavemente, para después abrirla y pasar.

Entro en la clase lo más discretamente que pudo, aunque de poco le sirvió porque tenia a todo sus compañeros mirándolo directamente a él.

-Vaya, vaya, Yagami. ¿Marcando nuevos retos? –ese tono de voz no podía traer nada bueno, y menos viniendo de un profesor.

-Lo siento señor. Me dormí

-Igual que ayer, y el día anterior, y seguramente igual que mañana. Pero hoy me siento generoso y voy a hacer de usted un hombre nuevo, ¿que le parece Yagami? –ciertamente era el tono más irónico que nunca había oído. Su profesor le estaba poniendo en ridículo y no podía hacer nada – vaya, no sabe que contestar, no importa, le daré un consejo útil que le será muy practico en el futuro: Comprese un despertador – Tai podía escuchar la risa tímida de algunos de sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – y cuando lo tenga asegúrese de comprender su complicado funcionamiento para que pueda programarlo y así por primera vez en su vida descubrir el enorme placer de llegar puntual a clase – Ahora podía oír las risas mucho más claramente. Su profesor quería ridiculizarlo delante de sus compañeros y, evidentemente lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Tengo despertador gracias, y se manejarlo – contesto tímidamente. No quería enfadar a su profesor más de lo que ya lo estaba pero tampoco podía evitar querer defenderse, por algo era el portador del valor, ¿no?

-Muy bien así que el problema no es ese, entonces supongo que todo esto se debe a su irresponsabilidad, la misma por la cual nunca tiene sus deberes hechos o por la que tiene usted la nota más baja de toda la clase en el último examen, ¿es eso? – ¿es que no pensaba parar de humillarlo nunca? Tai no era del grupo de los populares pero esta escenita lo condenaba para siempre. – No responde... entonces debe ser que tengo razón y su problema es la responsabilidad. Hoy es su día de suerte Yagami, porque voy a ayudarle a superarlo, sabe como... evidentemente no ... a partir de hoy usted se hará cargo de la biblioteca del colegio desde este mismo día hasta el final de curso, ¿esta claro?

Tai se quedo con la boca abierta pero atino a decir entre dientes :

-Si, señor.

¡Dios bendito! La biblioteca del colegio era el último lugar donde Tai quería acabar. Nadie llevaba el lugar desde hacia dos años, porque nadie quería cargar con ese muerto. Ahora él tenia que hacerse cargo de ello, lo cual suponía pasar más horas de las deseadas en su lugar más odiado, rodeado de libros viejos que nadie se molestaba en leer y apartado del resto de la humanidad, porque dicha biblioteca estaba escondida en la habitación más recóndita de todo el edificio.

Ese día había sido perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

//FIN FLASHBACK //

El primer día que llegó al lugar pensó que se echaría a llorar.

La habitación estaba más desordenada que la suya propia; llena de polvo, los libros estaban tirados por todas partes, y las baldas habían servido para hogar de diversos inquilinos (arañas, y demás bichitos)

Le habían informado que su misión sería limpiar la sala, colocar las baldas, poner los libros ordenados; y todo eso en el menor tiempo posible. Cuando hubiese acabado tenia que abrirle a cada libro una ficha para saber quien se había cogido el libro y cuando tenia que devolverlo (como si alguien fuese a coger alguno).

Habían transcurrido ya unos cuantos meses desde aquel fatídico día en que se había visto obligado a pasar aun más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en ese lugar, pero para su sorpresa la biblioteca había funcionado muy bien y todos los días tenia a un buen número de compañeros pululando por las estanterías. Pero lo que realmente le había sorprendido hasta el punto de dejarle con la boca abierta fue el muchacho que se llevaba libros más habitualmente. Yamato Ishida.


	2. Chapter 2: Otro día perfecto

A Yamato Ishida no le gustaba leer cualquier libro. Lo suyo eran los clásicos.

Esa era una de las cosas que Tai había descubierto en los pocos meses que llevaba de castigo.

Era uno de los alumnos más populares de la escuela, y también de los más asiduos a su biblioteca. Respecto a los libros..., bueno, Tai no sabia muy bien porque de repente a Matt le gustaba tanto la lectura; que él supiese, su amigo mostraba tanta afición a la letra impresa como él (y eso ya era decir bastante ¬¬ ) La explicación a la primera parte era mucho más sencilla. Residía básicamente en su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, su envidiable altura, y también, porque no, en su cuerpazo. Además, y por si era poco, tenia una voz increíble y era el líder de una banda llamada TeenWolf; por no hablar de ese halo de misterio y frialdad que hacia desear ser el elegido para abrir su helado corazón. Y entre esos aspirantes a salvar al increíble Matt de su soledad, estaba él. Por supuesto, Tai no actuaba de forma tan evidente como la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, y ni que decir tiene el hecho de que nunca le había hablado a nadie de ese enamoramiento. Tenía miedo de perder lo que ya tenía con Matt, así que prefería ser su amigo y amarle en secreto, que confesarse y perderlo por completo.

Además, a Tai le gustaba ser su amigo. Sabía que gracias él Matt era un poquito más abierto, y que podían confiar el uno en el otro. Iban a clase y salían juntos, e incluso Matt se quedaba con él un ratito haciéndole compañía mientras cumplía con su castigo.

-Me llevo este.

Ahí estaba de nuevo Adonis, digo Matt. Tan rubio y tan alto como siempre y con otro libro entre las manos. Esta vez, El retrato de Dorian Gray.

Tai saco la tarjeta y apunto los datos necesarios.

-A este ritmo, antes de final de curso te habrás leído toda la biblioteca.

-Pues deberías aprender de mi y empezar tú también, al fin y al cabo te pasas media vida entre libros.

-No por voluntad propia.

-Al menos no has vuelto a llegar tarde- y el rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ya tuve bastante humillación- contesto Tai, sonrojado y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Fue divertido- si quería provocarle lo estaba consiguiendo.

-O si mucho, sobretodo la parte en la que cuestionaba mi capacidad para usar un despertador- le contesto con ironía mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades. Por cierto, hablando de libros...

-¿Quién estaba hablando de libros?

-Evidentemente yo. A lo que iba, por que no pruebas con alguno. No se, por ejemplo Robinson Crusoe. Es de aventuras.

-No te esfuerces, no me gusta leer.

-Como puedes saberlo si no lo intentas.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que lea un libro?

Por un momento Matt pareció sorprendido, como si alguien acabara de cogerle haciendo alguna travesura, pero se repuso rápido.

-Por tu propio bien. Bueno, tengo que irme, mañana paso a buscarte para ir a clase ¿vale?- y entonces puso cara de pillo y añadió- Que te lo pases bien.

Tai frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua, pero en cuanto el rubio se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar sonreír como un estúpido. Guardo la ficha de Dorian Gray, que aun tenia en la mano y no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que Matt se leía los libros tan rápido. Si no supiese que era estúpido, pensaría que los devolvía sin leer. ¿Pero si no leía los libros para que se los llevaba? Además, eso se podía hacer con uno o dos, para levantar la moral al pobre Tai, pero ¿con diez? Porque con el de Oscar Wilde hacían diez. No, pensar eso era una tontería.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la estantería exacta donde se podía encontrar Robinson Crusoe (sabía donde estaban la mayoría de los libros porque era él quien se encargaba de colocarlos).

Saco el libro y se quedo mirando la portada. Ya lo había leído. Lo había hecho hacía algunos años y aunque no repetiría le había gustado lo suficiente para acabarlo.

Dejo el libro de nuevo donde lo había sacado y volvió a su mesa para terminar los deberes (los cuales hacia regularmente durante el tiempo que ejercía como bibliotecario forzoso, más que nada para evitar nuevas broncas de sus padres y de ciertos profesores-que-parecían disfrutar-humillándolo).

Cuando se sentó y tomo el lápiz para seguir calculando la matriz que se traía entre manos, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Una sola palabra de Matt y él le obedecía. ¡Dios mío! Debía controlarse o su pequeño secreto dejaría de ser secreto y también pequeño. Y mientras pensaba eso dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y empezó a darse golpecitos sobre esta hasta que oyó un carraspeo y se incorporo. La pobre muchacha que tenía delante lo miraba con ojos divertidos mientras a duras penas contenía la risa y le acercaba el libro que se iba a llevar.

¡Oh Dios!- pensó. Otro día perfecto que añadir a su colección.


	3. Chapter 3:¿Un día perfecto?

A/N: Muxas muxas muxas gracias a todos los que estais leyendo El castigo y muy especialmente a los que me dejais reviews. No se que sería de mi sin vosotros, snif snif...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Taichi Yagami no le gustaban los domingos.

A decir verdad, lo que no le gustaba era que terminasen y llegara el lunes; sin embargo ese domingo en concreto no se podía quejar. Aquel fin de semana había sido de los mejores de su vida.

Todo había comenzado el viernes cuando Matt se había quedado a esperarle hasta el cierre de la biblioteca (para alegría de Tai) y juntos había ido a comer algo para acabar en el parque jugando como críos en los columpios. En realidad ya no tenían edad para algo así, pero ahí estaba lo bueno de salir con Matt: podía actuar tal como era por tonto o infantil que pareciera su comportamiento porque Matt ya lo conocía y, para orgullo de Tai, su rubio amigo podía llegar a ser tan o más infantil que él en ocasiones.

Acabaron por marcharse a casa después de ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los niños que jugaban a su alrededor, y la de reproche de los padres que les acompañaban.

El sábado fue aun mejor.

Había podido asistir en vivo y en directo a uno de los ensayos de los Teen Wolf. El grupo de Matt tenía un concierto importante en unas semanas, y estaban ensayando como locos para que todo saliera perfecto; de ahí la sorpresa de Tai ante la invitación de su amigo cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa ese día por la mañana, para que, según sus propias palabras, actuara como juez.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan especial.

De esa manera había pasado gran parte del día, sentado en el suelo del garaje de Akira (uno de los miembros del grupo) escuchando una a una sus canciones, desde las más cañeras hasta las más románticas (en las cuales no paro de sonreír como un idiota mientras Yamato cantaba sin quitarle la vista de encima)

Esa era la explicación por la que ese domingo estaba tan feliz, cuando según lo que tocaba, de acuerdo a su odio establecido, era estar lloriqueando porque al día siguiente había colegio.

No podía evitarlo.

Aun se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que recordaba a su amigo cantándole a él.

Sólo a él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Básicamente lo que llevaba haciendo todo el día.

Pensar en Matt.

Taichi malo- se reprocho- Deja de pensar en él como lo que nunca será, y concéntrate en su amistad. No en su dulce voz, o en su mirada tan azul, o en su pelo rubio, o en su sonrisa, o en su paciencia conmigo, o en su asombrosa rapidez para leer libros...

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Quién podía ser? Sus padres y su hermana habían salido a dar un paseo hacia poco tiempo y él no esperaba visitas...

Abrió la puerta y como por una ironía del destino hay estaba Yamato.

-Tai-que-bien-que-estabas-en-casa.-Verás-mañana-acaba-el-plazo-para-entregar-el-libro-y-no-se-si-voy-a-poder-ir-a-clase-Pensábamos-ensayar-y-eso.-Bueno-te-dejo-Ya nos-veremos-mañana-o-pasado. -Y se marcho.

Nunca en su vida, había oído a nadie hablar tan rápido (bueno, quizás a Davis alguna vez cuando había metido la pata en algo y esperaba una buena bronca), pero nunca al siempre calmado y perfecto Matt.

Cerro la puerta y se quedo mirando el libro, aun un poco aturdido. El retrato de Dorian Gray. Matt sabía perfectamente que podía entregar el libro cuando quisiese –privilegios de ser amigo del bibliotecario-, así que no entendía su actitud. Por no hablar de lo nervioso que parecía. Quizás la presión por el concierto estaba pudiendo con él...

Fuese lo que fuera, no pudo evitar echarse a reír pasada la sorpresa inicial. Yamato siempre era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, y lo que acababa de pasar era surrealista incluso para él.

Tan animado estaba burlándose mentalmente de su amigo que el libro se le cayo al suelo, y para mayor desgracia, cuando se agacho a recogerlo descubrió que el libro se había abierto por las paginas del final y supuso que alguna d ellas se habrían dañado. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, comprobó que tres de las hojas se habían doblado, así que con paciencia comenzó a estirarlas con cuidado. Cuando repetía el proceso con la ultima pagina algo le llamo la atención. Había algo en la hoja entre la ultima doblada y le cara interna de la contraportada. Coloco bien las hojas y lo miro. Y apunto estuvo de volver a tirar el libro al suelo al reconocer lo que vio.

En la penúltima hoja del libro estaba dibujado su retrato y debajo de este su propio nombre: TAICHI.


	4. Chapter 4:El día perfecto

AN: Siento muchísimo la tardanza, es que con las practicas y los examenes por venir he estado como loca .

Lo dicho: Lo siento mucho. Pero el fic no tiene la culpa asi que leerlo ¿si?

Muchos besines

Si hace tan solo un día alguien le hubiera dicho que un lunes llegaría al colegio una hora antes de que empezaran las clases, se hubiese reído en su propia cara.

Pero ahí estaba, el primer día de la semana, a las siete de la mañana, en la odiosa biblioteca.

La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir. No dejaba de pensar en el retrato que había encontrado en el libro. No es que fuese muy bueno que digamos, pero era su retrato, y se suponía que Matt lo había dibujado para él. Y si había un dibujo en ese libro, quizás también había algo en el resto que se había llevado su amigo.

No quería emocionarse mucho, pero una pequeña parte de él (en realidad no tan pequeña) había pasado todo el domingo deseando abrir la biblioteca y buscar en el resto de los libros.

Hizo memoria y recordo que habían sido diez los que Yama había leído. El último, El retrato de Dorian Gray, ya lo tenía en la mano.

Fue buscando por las distintas estanterías hasta que por fin tuvo los diez libros.

Los había ido dejando en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, separada del resto del recinto por una estantería enorme que sólo contenía monografías, utilizadas únicamente por los profesores.

Abrió El retrato de Dorian Gray por la pagina del dibujo, y lo aparto del resto. En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Penso que si alguien le viese se burlarían en su propia cara de su ocurrencia. ¿Porqué iba Yamato Ishida a dejarle mensajitos en unos libros? Eso en el caso de que realmente existiesen tales mensajes.

Tuvo ganas de volver cada libro a su sitio y acabar con esa tontería, pero por otro lado estaba ese dibujo, y una curiosidad enorme unida a la alocada posibilidad de que Matt se le estuviese declarando vía libros. Se rió de su propia tontería.

"Pero que demonios" pensó "nadie se va a enterar. Además he madrugado para algo ¿no?"

Cogió otro libro al azar y lo abrió también por la penúltima pagina, pero en lugar de un dibujo encontró una letra: S.

Mucho más confundido que al principio fue a por otro de los libros y se encontró con otra letra, en este caso A.

Uno por uno, fue descubriendo que todos los libros tenían una letra en su penúltima pagina. Estaban en mayúscula, escritas en rojo y con un estilo que Tai conocía muy bien. El de Yamato.

Se quedo mirando su pequeño descubrimiento. Una S, una A, dos I, la U, la E, la H y la T. Aquello no tenia mucho sentido. Tampoco lo tenía su retrato con su nombre debajo. En ese momento se encendio una luz en su cerebro y sin querer dejo escapar una risita nerviosa. "Que tonto, Taichi, ordena las letras y acaba con esto de una vez" se reprendió a si mismo.

Busco las fichas de cada libro y empezó a colocarlas por fechas.

La primera la A. Luego una I. Después la S. "¿AIS?" pensó para sus adentros. Después venia la H, y así una letra tras otra hasta que tuvo la frase entera. Coloco su retrato al final y se quedo mirando el resultado.

Los ojos los tenia vidriosos e intentaba que las lagrimas que se acababan de formar no le cayesen mejillas abajo.

AISHITERUTAI. Separo dos de los libros. AI SHITERU TAI.

Más le valía a Yama no estar bromeando porque si esto no era más que una broma nunca se lo perdonaría. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y las piernas le temblaban como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina. Él era valiente por naturaleza, pero no podía evitar que todo su ser se estremeciera de miedo al pensar que aquello no era en serio, que se burlaba de él. Se llevo una mano a la boca mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Algunas de las lagrimas que había intentado contener se derramaron.

-Mi intención nunca fue hacerte llorar.

La voz de Matt le dio un susto de muerte. Tanto que se cayo contra la mesa desplazándola unos centímetros y dándose un golpe muy fuerte en el muslo. Inconscientemente se llevo las manos a la pierna y empezó a masajeársela. Unas manos pálidas tomaron las suyas. Levanto la vista y se encontró a Matt frente a él. Tenía una expresión de inseguridad y vulnerabilidad como hacia mucho tiempo no había visto en él. Sus dedos delgados le limpiaron las lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente. Se sintió intimidado, con una sensación de incertidumbre que nunca había tenido, así que volvio a mirar al suelo.

Los dedos de Matt le acariciaron el rostro. Sus movimientos eran suaves, como si estuviese adorando con sus manos la piel bajo ellas.

Esas caricias eran más de lo que Taichi había podido desear. Además acababa de recibir una declaración de amor ¿no? Conociendo a Matt como le conocía, aquello debía haber sido difícil para él. Acababa de abrir su corazón sin tener muy segura la respuesta que iba a recibir. Tai se sintió especial. Matt tenia ese efecto en él.

Ahora se sentía mucho más seguro, además Yama merecía una recompensa a todo ese esfuerzo. Alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules que parecían querer estudiar sus rasgos. Se puso de puntillas, maldiciendo las hormonas que habían hecho crecer tanto a su hasta entonces amigo, y a él lo habían dejado tan canijo, y unio sus labios a los de su compañero, como siempre había querido hacerlo.

Si Matt se había sorprendido con su gesto, no le duró mucho la sorpresa, porque sus labios ya se movían sobre los de Tai a su propio ritmo.

Comenzo como un beso inseguro, el leve roce de los labios al unirse, pero poco a poco se hizo más profundo e intenso mientras los labios se movían el uno sobre el otro.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, Tai se separo, pero Matt siguió unido a él. Le había atraído hacia su cuerpo y le abrazaba por la cintura mientras sus labios atrapaban el inferior de Tai. Cuando empezo a mordisquearlo suavemente para después calmar la sensación con su lengua, el moreno no pudo hacer nada para evitar un suspiro de agrado y el consiguiente sonrojo.

-No esta mal para ser tu primer beso- fue lo primero que le soltó el rubio cuando por fin libero su labio.

-Engreído- le contesto el otro entre avergonzado y molesto.

Entonces volvio la vista al suelo y llevo sus manos al bajo de su camiseta donde sus dedos empezaron a jugar nerviosos con ella.

-Supongo, que esto significa que te gusto ¿verdad?- definitivamente esta recién descubierta vulnerabilidad suya era odiosa. Al fin y al cabo era Matt quien se había declarado, por no hablar de que no había puesto ninguna pega al beso.

Levanto la cabeza cuando oyó la risa de su compañero.

-Tengo diez pruebas de lo mucho que me gustas Taichi- y volvio a coger su rostro entre las manos –Ya me conoces, no me resulta fácil expresar sentimientos más allá de mis canciones- y le volvio a besar, aunque esta vez fui mucho más breve y ligero – A no ser que también quieras que te componga una canción.

-Eso estaría bien- la confianza en si mismo por fin había regresado a su cuerpo – Pero menciona mi nombre para que quede bien claro a quien va dedicada.

-¿Ya empezamos con los celos?

Tai puso mala cara y bufo. Matt se rió de él, pero aunque el moreno intento sentirse ofendido no pudo hacerlo porque su chico ya lo tenia de nuevo entre sus brazos.

¡Oh, como iba a disfrutar presumiendo de novio por el colegio!, ya que por lo visto Yama no tenia ninguna intención de mantenerlo en secreto. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué haces tú en el colegio tan temprano? ¿No tenias que ensayar?

Matt puso los ojos en blanco. Tai lo miro mal.

-Taichi Yagami no te me hagas el ofendido. Llevo meses esperando este momento. ¿O no recuerdas las veces que intente que leyeras los libros que yo cogía? Con el último me desespere y decidí tomar medidas drásticas. Pensé que si tenias el libro en casa le echarías una ojeada y verías el dibujo. Por cierto ¿te gusto?

Tai opto por omitir el hecho de que en realidad no había prestado atención al libro, y que había descubierto el dibujo por casualidad. Se pregunto que hubiese hecho Matt si aquello no hubiese sucedido.

Le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. La ocasión lo merecía. No sólo había derretido el congelado corazón del chico más popular del colegio, sino que además este acababa de hacer por él una de las declaraciones más cursis y bonitas de toda la historia.

Se abrazo a su cuello, y le beso la mejilla.

-Se puede mejorar

-Si bueno, como tu puntualidad

-Matt!!!!! ¬¬

-¿Tai?

-Hoy he llegado pronto .

-Gracias a mi.

-Matt!!!!!!!! ¬¬

-¿Tai?

-Yo también te quiero.

AN: no se si escribir otro capitulo o acabarlo asi ¿qué decis?


End file.
